


【守望先锋】LET’S DRESS UP!（R76）（NC17）

by cealiannnnnn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cealiannnnnn/pseuds/cealiannnnnn
Summary: 死神76死神三明治
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 4





	【守望先锋】LET’S DRESS UP!（R76）（NC17）

士兵76去练习靶场的路上一直想着今天死神带队出任务的事。

几个月的配合下来，无论是黑爪雇佣兵还是守望先锋，都已经能融洽相处——你看，就连狂鼠怂恿路霸用钩子偷厨房烤鸭这种事，被小美知道后也不过是冰冻十秒左右——呃，好像这个例子并没有什么说服力。

他不想承认自己在担心对方，不过别惊慌，这份心意的出发点绝对不是因为该死的信任危机。

在那副白骨面具还没成为拉美军人标志性特征之前，荣誉勋章、模范代表、再到后来的暗影守望队长，所有形容强悍与果决的辞藻加诸于加布里埃尔·莱耶斯身上都不为过，他的领导能力从来没有人会质疑，不过……有些时候……似乎显得比较……偏激？

希望不要又和以前一样不顾后果习惯性地冲到智械基地疯狂扫射，毕竟不是所有人都和他一样适合近身战……

宛如有一只顽皮的猫咪在士兵心里玩起了毛线球，乱糟糟打出了成堆的死结。他快步走过转角，然后在一句轻呼里和某人撞了个满怀。

“哦！对不起……安吉拉？？你……”

……头上怎么长角了……

感谢战术面罩，这样他吃惊的蠢样子才不会被人瞧见。

齐格勒博士的确看起来和平时不太一样：紫红色的头发再配合同色系的妆容、太阳穴边上光泽又弯曲的恶魔角、以及身后摆动不停的小尾巴……天啊，这些玩意儿和真的一样。士兵忍不住想摸摸那对角，结果伸手悬空之后才意识到随便摸女孩子可真不太妥当。

然而已经看穿对方心思的齐格勒博士歪着脑袋，仰视浑身散发着尴尬气息的士兵，噗嗤一笑，恶作剧地用角蹭对方的手心：“来来来，别害羞。”

外貌连带着人格都变化了吗……但是那对冰凉的角摸起来还真舒服。男人打趣道：“今天你可真活泼。要过万圣节了？”

“杰克，”私底下医生总会叫他名字，“日子过昏头了吗？现在可是夏天。”安吉拉在他面前转了个圈，末了还摆出特别俏皮的造型：“这是今天开道具箱新出的皮肤~总得让我表现得像个魅魔不是吗？”

“道具箱？？”结果发现76还是一副云里雾里的样子，齐格勒决定给眼前这个脑子里只有战斗的人好好讲讲开道具箱的乐趣，毕竟这也算作战期间难得的消遣之一。

“……所以说……”76很混乱，“拿到MVP后会奖励一个箱子？？然后能开出某种新型的……战斗服……甚至还可以改变外貌？你们从哪里弄来这些道具箱的？”

“谁知道呢。你要不要也去开开看？”

“算了，再说我今天也没有任务。”与其让他一个大老爷们开箱子，还不如把这些东西留给基地里爱美的女士们。要是下次拿到MVP就把箱子送D.Va吧，小姑娘应该会很喜欢这些新奇的东西，他想。“顺便说一句，安吉拉你这样真可爱。”

白色的长尾巴在身后甩来甩去，明显能感觉到博士洋溢着的快乐：“谢谢你杰克。哦队伍快回来了。我去接法拉啦！回见。”

※※※

当安吉拉再次找到76的时候，对方已经打完一圈靶了。以为早已习惯的声响此时此刻变得如此震耳欲聋，满地都是空包弹的弹壳——在这看似永不结束的枪声里，她竟然踌躇起来要如何告诉这个男人之后将发生的事。

突然一阵蓝色的光芒包裹住自己的视野，将士兵76从训练里的紧绷中缓和出来。“安吉拉？”他唤着她的名字却并没有得到答复，男人疑惑着回身，猛然发现上一次看见博士露出如此苍白的表情还是在很多年之前——只不过那时候她哭着提到了莱耶斯的名字。

“杰克……死神他……”不祥预感实现的震惊慌乱，让士兵76觉得自己身体里名为杰克·莫里森的那部分又开始叫嚣着抽痛起来。没等博士说完，两腿已经不受控制地跑向医疗室。

杰克·莫里森没想到在与加布里埃尔·莱耶斯重逢的第三个月就陷入如此失措的情绪之中。

宛如自己第一次离开家乡的玉米田来到伊利奥斯壮阔海边。

记得那时候运输机出了点小问题，迟迟没有在指定时间到达目的地接小分队回家，于是刚成立的守望先锋们决定稍微给自己放个假。

莫里森愣愣站在沙滩上，他感受着潮湿海风、远方巨大雄伟的雕像、以及自己军靴下白沙吱呀摩擦的细小流动。这是他第一次看到海，惊讶、感动、欣喜，蓝色的玻璃莹莹烁烁被打碎在宽广海面上。经过深深凝视后莫里森觉得自己好像足够能把如此美景印在心底。“干嘛傻站着？”宁静被打断，不知从哪里冒出来的长官已经把身上的装备脱了大半：大概太热了，那顶莫里森叫不出颜色的帽子也被男人摘下，紧身作战服包裹在他的身躯上，深色短发被汗水打湿，以一种卷曲的形状粘在额际。“不和大家一起放松一下吗？”微笑着的莱耶斯看起来非常英俊又意气风发。

这个表情狠狠地贯穿着士兵76日后近乎空白的年岁。

显然莫里森现在也并不在伊利奥斯，却觉得自己深陷汪洋之中；恐惧、焦虑、失重迷茫，且进退维谷。海上的缭绕烟雾似乎模糊了士兵的视觉，冷冷的潮气浸润他的皮肤，赛壬从耳蜗中冒出细小低哑的泡泡，他视听不清、左右失衡，摸不到边际、踩不着地，心脏顺着巨大的坑洞无限下落、下落。

当双氧水的气味透过滤孔侵入被面罩密闭的小空间时，他觉得自己像一把钝化了的匕首，完全无能为力又力不从心。他已经做好再一次心碎的打算，猛地拉开滑门——

“……”

“……”

“……给个合理解释？”

吵杂如集市的病房因为76的出现瞬间噤若寒蝉，所有人，包括病床上的伤员都停下看着门口守望先锋公认的好脾气保父。

明明表情被战术眼镜与面罩遮盖着，但是谁都感觉到76的滔天怒火。麦克雷决定明哲保身：“是死神不顾大家反对冲进了智械包围网被奇怪的射线辐射分裂成两个人不过检查下来一切正常为了区分就让其中一个换上了暗影守望莱耶斯指挥官的皮肤然后大家觉得还有更好玩的就让……”虽然牛仔语速和六连射一样快，但76仍旧牢牢抓住了重点：“所以你们就让安吉拉来骗我？”

追上76脚步的博士倚靠在法芮尔肩头笑意盈盈：“不算骗哦，你没听我说完就跑了嘛。”

76把视线转回到病床上躺着的家伙——一个是带着白骨面具的死神；而另一个，则是曾经活在记忆里的人。

不过刚才麦克雷似乎也提到皮肤的事，那眼前这位拉美裔军人显然不是他。

士兵顿了顿，别过头：“既然我们的‘队友’身体没有大碍，那请问这个好主意是哪位的点子？”

大家齐刷刷地看向麦克雷。

很好果然是你。

“莱因哈特啊啊啊啊啊！”听见麦克雷的声音，刚才走神在想晚饭吃什么的大个子下意识启动了能量盾——等等，牛仔小子为什么要在医疗室放午时已到？

“呯。”众人看着天使手上的枪与天花板上的弹孔。“医务室禁止打闹。还有，没病的人别霸占床位。”

守望先锋守则之一：千万别惹笑眯眯的医生。

※※※

“听说你向温斯顿申请了半个月的中期任务？没想到，看到老朋友，曾经鼎鼎大名的指挥官杰克·莫里森竟然落荒而逃。真让人心寒。”晚饭过后，莱耶斯挡在莫里森的房门外，双手抱胸一副你不让我进去我就不走的无赖模样，让士兵血压上升。

“让开，这和你没关系。”

“别这么冷淡。”莱耶斯摊开手，做出了一个拥抱的姿势，“不想和你重返原貌的老友叙叙旧？”

他可没什么和他好说的。

看着士兵露出防御的姿态，莱耶斯扯了扯嘴角。“过去那么多年，怎么还是这样不解风情。”

突然，士兵听到了脚步声，就在他本能想转身给偷袭者来一脚的时候，后背被用力一推。76脑子里警铃大作——他怎么就忘记了还有一个的存在。莱耶斯嗤笑自己的模样在战术眼镜上反着光，散发热度的手掌顺着层层衣料传到士兵腰臀；而另一双手就明显不那么友好：锋利的尖爪手套冰冰凉凉，扼住了白发士兵脆弱的喉头，骨质面具后面来自来寒狱的喘息渗进皮肤里，被当作猎物的恐惧感直冲76头骨。

“想干什么。”血流不畅的感觉仿佛吞了砂砾，又沙又哑带着干渴的焦灼。

成年男人的体重完全压制在士兵背脊上，如烟缥缈的字节舔送进对方耳道：“你比我们更清楚。”

“杰克，”莱耶斯的声音听起来和过去一样温和而隐忍，但双手却用一种极其色情的方式揉搓着男人的臀肉，“把门打开。虽然我不介意在走廊上——”

“下地狱吧。”

莱耶斯耸耸肩，并没有因为士兵的恶语相向而生气。男人张开嘴隔着战术面罩给予76深情的一吻，热气将眼镜雾化成朦胧的风景：“宝贝，我们就是从那里爬上来的。”

※※※

无论是死神还是莱耶斯，都对温斯顿设计的新保护系统厌恶至极。虽然虹膜识别权限从安全的角度来说非常不错，他们也享受将76的面具脱下的那刻，海蓝色眼睛里盈满的反抗与愤怒，不过以目前状况来说这似乎有点过于煎熬与刺激。

76感觉自己像一个囚犯：眼镜与面具被莱耶斯强行剥离，死神拽着头发的动作毫无轻重，硬将他往感应器的地方按。在“滴”声过后，几乎是被推搡地押进房间，随着身后电子门悄无声息地滑上，仿佛落下了对自己的最终审判。

——天杀的。之前竟然还为这种家伙浪费同情心！

身上的通讯器与衣物很快就在死神利爪下报废成一团看不出形状的东西。被两个比自己体格还要壮上一圈的人挤在中间的感觉非常不好受，士兵挣扎着想脱离桎梏的时候，有什么坚硬的东西抵在自己尾椎，被冒犯的本能让男人想也没想就对身后的人使出一记肘击，却被对方反剪了双臂。“加布里埃尔！操你妈的，你们今天上定我了？”

莱耶斯掰过男人毛绒绒的白脑袋，给了他一个带着铁锈香味的吻作为答案。

死神的手指比润滑剂还要冰凉，士兵迷迷糊糊地想。现在他被摆成一个屈辱的姿势——跪在床上两腿分开，腰压得极低，臀部翘起，虽然仗着士兵增强计划，自己身体的确比普通人类更加强韧，但也经不起那两个恶劣的家伙胡来。湿润的指尖沿着腰线跳舞，一下子刺入两根手指的强烈痛感刺激着他的神经，他感觉到血液不受控制地涌上面部，皮肤发烫。老兵抬头看着身前的莱耶斯，对方一脸揶揄的样子让士兵不回头也猜得到身后人的表情——他们那么相似，却又独一无二。

“……”76咬着牙，穴口火辣辣地疼，但是施虐者丝毫没有停止的迹象，仍旧在深处戳刺翻搅，粘膜阻碍着异物的入侵，却又在对方离去的时候恬不知耻地牢牢吸附着它。伴随着湿漉漉的粘液，又有一根加入了行列，未经妥当润滑的入口被撑得更开，又红又肿地在死神手中软化成某种熟透的浆果。

他们都记得。当加布里埃尔·莱耶斯的名字变成石碑上冰凉的雕刻后，莫里森的一部分也连同那盖着国旗的棺椁一起深埋黄土。士兵甚至没有心思去面对自己身体的欲望，他变成了一个活脱脱的机器，一心在追求正义与真相的路上越走越远。

白发男人满心懊悔，吃疼地咬着嘴唇，尽量去忽略身后的轻笑与自己已经有点抬头迹象的下身。下一秒，死神就将手指抽了出去，取而代之的是排山倒海般厚重的充实感——就像过去每一个他们在一起的夜晚那样。拥抱他，进入他，他们高潮。

士兵现在的处境如同一只被剪了爪子的大猫：脊椎节节突出，浑身的肌肉因为紧张与疼痛纠成漂亮的形状，喘息声听起来那么大，有点像老旧型号运输机的排气尾，这倒和男人日渐衰老的模样正相称，但内里却依然滚烫湿润，宛如他满腔追逐正义的心脏：无条件地包裹自己，颤卷蠕动着。不知为何，死神想起早就斑驳在记忆里的、莫里森对自己说过的旧时情话——

大概是在秋日的某个清晨，没有任务的两人在床上赖了好一会儿。

金色脑袋在软绵绵的被子里拱啊拱，好不容易才从布料的迷宫里找到出路：“加比！来玩个游戏。”瞧瞧，笑那么灿烂总没好事，看来某人又有什么鬼点子了。“把自己的名字念十次。”

“杰克，这把戏很蠢。”

开玩笑，他昨天可刚被麦克雷耍过。恶劣的牛仔在莱耶斯念第九次的时候立马接了一句：世界上最烦人的长官是谁。拉美军人一个没刹住车就直勾勾掉进对方的奸计里去了。鬼知道麦克雷有没有在基地大广播自己的糗事，玩一下无伤大雅，但莱耶斯不想被当成白痴耍第二次。

莫里森翻了个身，被子从他光裸的肩头滑头。下一秒暖呼呼的肉体就猛地压在自己身上：“嘿，你连试试都不愿意吗？”

好吧……他可不知道和莫里森交往都需要哄着对方。不过既然爱人都这么说了，就算之后被耍大概也只能认栽。莱耶斯两眼瞪着雪白的天花板思考了三秒，开始机械地重复自己的名字：“加布里埃尔加布里埃尔……”

“杰克·莫里森最爱什么？”蓝色的眼睛眨呀眨，莱耶斯发誓，那一刻这金发的大型犬尝起来又香又甜，比基地里最好吃的苹果蜂蜜馅饼儿还甜上一万倍。

眼前和自己长得几乎一模一样的家伙操弄爱人的感觉非常奇妙，莱耶斯心想。他从来没有机会见过莫里森如此失态——暗红色性器整根没进那个窄小紧致的肉洞里，带着体液与肉体拍击的声响。他鼻尖冒汗，整个人几乎化在被单上，因为身后的暴行前后摆动，却还拼命握住那薄薄的布料当作救命稻草。

士兵76看起来比过去活力四射的莫里森还要诱人。这条离开守望先锋的孤狼，浑身上下散发着硝烟与危险的气息，在追求真相的路上被荆棘勒出无数的伤痕，它们一条条成为生长在他肌肤上不可磨灭的故事，等着自己将其解读。

伸出手指擦过那条贯穿整个面部的狭长伤口，男人脸上的薄汗与蒸腾的空气里都是情欲的味道，拇指打着圈揉搓着76仍不服软的唇角，一些新生白色胡茬有些刺手，不过在那片雾气氤氲蓝色海浪不断拍击心房的状态下，莱耶斯发现自己的欲望完全不堪一击。略嫌粗糙的手指紧紧扣住男人下颚，看着士兵按捺呻吟而紧抿的嘴被暴力强行分开，唇间银丝缕缕滑落，全身躁热，莱耶斯把自己那根抵在男人仍企图合上的唇边。

76感觉到男人的手掌在下巴乃至脖颈处细细摩娑。莱耶斯骨节分明修长的手带着厚厚的指茧与掌茧，在76的唇边刮过。两种温度交织在身体上，太过诡异——拢住自己腰的手冷得像块冰，脸上的指节却带着南方炎夏的温度。莫里森心底却暗自希望他们能更加用力些，留下伤口或者别的什么痕迹都可以，至少证明现在发生的这一切不是场诡异的梦。

然后下一秒，羞耻闪电般将他的幻想狠狠击碎，士兵晃晃脑袋，试图将不切实际的画面甩出脑子。恶劣的手指又趁乱想钻进口腔，76不耐地想咬断不断骚扰自己并企图塞进嘴里的东西，但身体却出卖了意识：小幅度地摆着腰，该死的，他竟然开始怀念起身后那有力的律动——死神比自己更了解这具身体，每一次的挺弄都让前端擦过身体里敏感的那一点。

阴茎渗出的液体一滴一滴被床单吸收，黏糊糊地粘在皮肤上。

莱耶斯粗粗地喘息，掐着下颚的手猛然使劲，将士兵的脑袋用力按下。

76困难地含住男人的阴茎，粗暴举动让视线晕开，口腔酸胀，有几滴液体从眼眶掉下，在被单上保留着一个个深色的圈。插得太深了，因为许久未见、而彷彿陌生人般的男性味道让76难以忍受。一股强烈的作呕感压得他喘不过气。

莫里森迟早要被莱耶斯再杀死一次。

好在身前身后的两个家伙心电感应般都停止了动作。士兵利用这个空隙调整着呼吸，开始慢慢舔弄嘴里的肉块，接着身体轻轻前弓再慢慢向后移动，吞吐着那些将灵魂都能贯穿的凶手。模糊的思维被身后突然加速的操弄给打断；嘴里阴茎被舔得热烫湿滑，不断往喉间顶入，口腔被侵犯的羞辱感和腥味催化情欲，逼得他更加失控地摆动身体、吞吐着。无法压抑的羞耻瞬间涌出，伴随快感全部往下腹集中，他尝到嘴里东西的硬挺，身体猛然紧绷。士兵松开口，扭着脸想脱离控制，爬满眼泪的氤湿脸颊却不小心蹭着莱耶斯即将爆发的硬物。

呻吟缱卷而眷恋，轻如朝露，黏腻鼻音带着断断续续的泣音，“加……”话音未落，精液在他的脸上糊成一片。乳白的液体在透着微红的肌肤上四处流淌，颤抖的睫毛上残留着不少，眼睛也有些睁不太开。“杰克，别动。”黑发的罪魁祸首皱了皱眉，手指轻轻抹去士兵眼帘与面颊边上不受控制滑落的精液，将它们悉数送入对方无意识张开的嘴里。

他轻轻刮骚着士兵的犬齿，又故意与柔软的舌头攀附起来，唾液淫靡地牵着丝。在空旷的夜中，明明已经步入中年的杰克·莫里森的呜咽听起来如此断续，像烧了一条弯弯曲曲的篆烟，蜿蜒缭绕，细致地燃烧，把男人们的理智一点一点缓慢蒸发掉。

紧接着76感觉自己被人拉了起来，他被汗打湿的背脊贴上死神冰凉的胸口，脑袋无力枕在对方肩膀上。对面莱耶斯的视线像是拥有实体一般，士兵用所剩不多的清醒理智，猛然意识到。那视线如此直接，和死神正埋在自己身体里不断磨擦胀大的性器没有什么不同——男人的欲望在此刻既陌生又熟悉——只是想要深深地进入他。贯穿他。亵弄他。

他感到恐惧。自己仿佛又变成了刚入伍的小伙子，在严厉长官的训话面前手足无措。想到这里，76开始在死神怀里徒劳地扭动：“不，加比。停下……”这是他最大限度的求饶，但就算这样也不能阻止莱耶斯的靠近。

他被两个人牢牢夹在中间，肌肤相贴，温热与冰凉轮流交替着带着男人步入云端。每一记挣扎，紧紧贴合在拉美军人身上的乳尖、下身挺立的前端便不断地被摩擦……无法遏止的羞耻感与慌乱一起涌上，莫里森知道自己大脑已经罢工了，不过最后的意识告诉他要逃离这片泥泞的怀抱。身下的贯穿感让他整个人都被抽去了力气，就在士兵感觉自己要滑落的时候，有人牢牢地揽住了他。

“杰克。”他们叫着他的名字。

莱耶斯彷彿失神般，抚摸上士兵不断蠕动的后穴，那里湿润而柔软，沾满奶白的精液，泛着艳红淫靡的色泽，因为正在被男人侵犯而微微张开。他睁开眼睛，蓝色的海浪越发升高，宛如溺于死亡的噩梦，被恶魔们扼住咽喉。

莱耶斯着了魔一样拥抱了他。

一个荒诞又诡异的夜晚。咸湿的汗味与雄性的麝香气息充斥在房间里，伴随着湿热的喘息。死神吮吸着士兵的耳垂，啃咬着他的后颈，湿哒哒地舔弄他的锁骨与肩胛，在腰侧掐出红色的指痕；莱耶斯吻着士兵的唇，舌尖划过他上下滑动的喉结，企图在颈侧吸出一个又一个永不消退的吻痕。

士兵大张的双腿被男人们固定在侧腰高度；后背贴在死神结实的胸前，敏感的乳尖轻轻触着莱耶斯厚实的胸口；泌出精液的阴茎随着男人们的动作摩擦着对方深色的肌肤，弄湿了胯骨；身上每一条突起的疤痕在汗液的滋润下泛着光。他们结合成一个整体，过去、现在、未来。莫里森清楚地感受着他们，紧紧咬住男人们的身体，用他迷离的意识，用他的魂魄。

他们满满塞着他。到处都是。

撇开刚开始的蛮横，他们一前一后完全覆住他的高大身形，他们湿润而喑哑的喘息呻吟，他们披头盖脸的吮咬，他们贲起的臂膀，他们黏腻的爱语，他们坚硬炙热的阴茎，都让莫里森产生一股难以言状的安心。莱耶斯与死神，本就该是一个个体，现在都在他里面鼓动、摩擦，恣意进出抽插。他们射出的精液在他的后穴中融合又渗入了他，汁液飞溅，滴滴答答地流向早已被汗洇湿的被子。他轻轻唤着他们的名字，他们用爱意作为回应。

拥抱他，进入他，他们高潮。

※※※

士兵76知道自己正在做梦——多拉多之夜，奇装异服的人们在庆祝一年一度的亡灵节，音乐篝火与莺歌笑语，身边的人踏着节拍舞动——他看见有着魅魔角的天使与身穿埃及祭祀服的法拉；看见把自己打扮成吸血鬼伯爵的卢西奥牵着僵尸新娘一般的哈娜；看见不明所以套着地狱骑士皮衣的麦克雷硬拉着莱因哈特跳探戈；看见留着长发的半藏与身边叽叽喳喳的绿发青年，他看见一对对认识或不认识的人——只有影子陪伴的自己显得如此孤独突兀与格格不入。

当男人避开翻飞的衣裙想离开舞会之时，有团黑影翩翩降落在他眼前。

【第一次来这里？喜欢亡灵节吗？你一个人？】

不。不。是的。

对方弯着腰，黑漆漆的兜帽将他拢在其中。不过就算没有这层黑布，来者脸上的白骨面具也将表情完全隐没了。他戴手套的右手伸到士兵眼前，金属指尖闪着柔和的暖光，滑稽又幼稚地摆出一副绅士的样子。

【那能有幸赏脸和我跳一支舞吗？】

乐意至极。

76动了动手指，下一秒就被人牢牢回握。他晃动的视线努力聚焦，在一片朦胧里看见了被称为死神的莱耶斯的脸。带着帽子的那位似乎不在房间里。“那家伙呢？”士兵被自己吓了一跳，声音又干又哑，如同重感冒过后一样火辣辣地疼。

“谁知道。等我醒过来他就不见了。”

“那你身体感觉怎么样？”

红眼睛的男人不可置信地瞪着他：“……比起我，你更需要担心自己吧，老头。”

“别这样叫我。有水吗？”

“给。”

清凉液体将焦热的裂口轻柔地抚平，一时间他不知道自己该对眼前的人说什么。士兵顿了顿开口道：“雇佣兵干久了，连队友的意见都不愿意听了？”该死，他明明并不想讨论这个事的。

“如果你想就之前辐射的事说教的话，还是省点口水。”

“加比……”又是这种无力的感觉，他们之间从来不乏争执，76头疼地移开视线，却意外在地毯上看到了一个陌生的东西。“……哪儿来的道具箱？”

“上次任务回来领的。我留着也没用，拿去。”

某一条线索，一块拼图，以及魔方归位所需的转动，一切都被抖落在清晨朦胧的光线下。似乎不管他变成了什么样子，本质却还是一如旧时。

“加布里埃尔，你是白痴吗？”莫里森喉音带笑，散发着太阳晒过的干草的清香。

感情是一万顿香喷喷的饭菜、一万张没铺完的床。

对杰克·莫里森与加布里埃尔·莱耶斯来说，除了上述，还有一万次的蛮不讲理、一万次颐指气使的命令、一万次冷战、一万哩深的沉默孤僻与不合时宜、一万颗子弹破膛的噪音、一万次交付后背的相守以及……一万场疯狂的做爱，和一句我爱你。

故事用吻收尾。

结果到最后，那双掩埋在层层被子下的手也没有松开。

※※※

D.Va用叉子百无聊赖地翻弄着已经吃不下的蓝莓馅饼。

昨晚明明是发放道具箱的日子。

想来前些天自己好不容易得到了个MVP，本期待快点瞧瞧箱子里有什么好看的新皮肤，却不料被死神插队领走了每周只发一次的箱子。

会暗影步了不起啊。

是蛮了不起的。

罢了反正也抢不过，那就咒他开出四个涂鸦标志好了。想到这里，女孩子的心情似乎又好了起来，一边哼着歌一边把甜腻的蓝莓馅挑出来糊了一盘子。

“吃不下？”女孩抬头。眼前的男人有着自己熟悉的温柔嗓音、身形、以及令人安心的气息。只不过自己从未见过士兵76这个样子——没有戴面罩与眼镜，没有背后大大的数字，而是换了一套常见的迷彩服——森林的颜色与他非常相称，一切看起来是那么可靠又那么生机勃勃。

克什米尔蓝宝石一样的眼睛直勾勾地望着她。“哈娜，别浪费。”士兵伸手捏起面饼，把满盘子的馅料仔仔细细刮了个遍，然后送进了嘴里。他大概发现了小姑娘目不转睛的眼神，略显困扰地低下了头，飞快地把那甜甜的东西咽下去，面颊鼓鼓，连唇角的疤都被撑得光滑起来。

食堂的电视不知道被哪个捣蛋鬼调到了动物世界的频道，在欢乐的背景音乐之中，一只浅棕色的花栗鼠从断裂的松木洞里钻出来，正在疯狂啃着榛果。它两颊的储食袋被塞得满满当当，看起来像一个在秋日阳光下被人剥开的枫糖球。

“你看起来心情真好。”死神把新出炉的馅饼堆到76面前，“瞧你，吃得和电视上的老鼠一样。”

“有吗。”男人用拇指擦了擦嘴角泛白的碎屑，下意识地伸出舌头轻轻地将其卷入口中，“以及容许我纠正你一下，那是花栗鼠，加比。”

D.Va低头，眼前的盘子明明空空如也，白得反光。她不禁想起电影里男女主角在冬夜里为了取暖呼出的第一口白雾；某次任务看到街角白色的猫妈妈叼着小猫过马路；自己房间小兔罐子里的棉花糖；还有还有，伊利奥斯连绵的白沙与波涛。

耳边两个队友不断细碎的话语，拌嘴级别甚至还不如学龄前儿童。宋哈娜小姐懊恼地捂着脸，诧异自己为什么有一种整个人都跌进了满满蓝莓酱里的错觉。

END


End file.
